The present disclosure relates to a stroller provided with at least one adapter, by which a first child seat can be detachably connected to the stroller. The stroller is furthermore provided with at least one connecting piece, by which a second child seat can be detachably connected to the stroller. The adapter is movable from at least a first position, in which the first child seat can be detachably connected to the adapter, to at least a second position connected to the stroller, in which the second child seat can be detachably connected to the connecting piece, and vice versa.
The term child seat, as used in the present disclosure, is understood to mean, inter alia, a chair or a bed in which a child can be transported in a seated and/or a recumbent position.
With such a stroller, which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,922 B1, the vertical position of the adapter relative to the stroller in the first position of the adapter is different from the vertical position of the connecting piece in the second position of the adapter.
This makes it possible to position the child seat in a first or a second vertical position in the stroller, depending on the type of child seat in question.
The spacing between two opposite adapters in the first position is the same as the spacing between the connecting pieces in the second position of the adapters. However, the stroller is unsuitable for connecting child seats of different widths thereto.
The present disclosure relates to a stroller wherein child seats of different widths can be connected to the stroller.
The stroller, according to the present disclosure, is provided with at least two adapters as well as with two connecting pieces, wherein the spacing between the adapters in the first position is different from the spacing between the connecting pieces in the second position of the adapters.
Since each adapter is connected to the stroller and is movable with respect to the stroller from at least a first position to at least a second position, each adapter is available for use on the stroller at all times. The stroller is adapted for receiving the first child seat and the second child seat, respectively, by moving the adapter from one position to the other position.
Child seats, such as plastic buckets suitable for transporting babies up to about 9 months of age, are comparatively narrow. The spacing between the adapters must be relatively small in such a case in order to be able to realize a connection with child seats of this type.
Child seats, such as carrycots or seats for infants up to 1-4 years of age, on the other hand, are comparatively wide. The spacing between the connecting pieces must be comparatively large in such a case in order to be able to connect child seats of this type to the stroller as well. The spacing between the adapters will, in such a case, be smaller than the spacing between the connecting pieces.
It is also possible to connect the buckets to the connecting pieces and to connect the carrycot to the adapters, in which case the spacing between the connecting pieces must be smaller than the spacing between the adapters.
It is noted that the frame of a stroller that is known from European patent application EP-A2-0 982 181 is provided with connecting pieces positioned opposite each other, to which a child seat can be connected. The child seat can be detached from the connecting pieces, after which an adapter can be connected to the connecting pieces. Subsequently another child seat can be connected to the adapter.
In this way, the stroller is suitable for use with two different child seats.
If a child seat is to be connected to the connecting pieces, the adapter must be removed from the stroller and be stored separately. A drawback of this is that if the user forgets to take the adapter along, the child seat that is to be connected to the adapter cannot be connected to the stroller.
An embodiment of a stroller, according to the present disclosure, includes a connection between the first child seat and the adapter that is different from a connection between the second child seat and the connecting piece.
Different types and/or brands of child seats frequently have different types of means via which they can be connected to strollers. The stroller is generally adapted for transporting the various types and/or brands of child seats by adapting the adapter and the connecting piece for use with different types of child seats.
Yet another embodiment of a stroller, according to the present disclosure, includes an adapter that is provided with a connecting piece. The adapter will, in such a case, be suitable for connection to the first child seat on a first side and for connection to a second child seat on the other side, which is provided with the connecting piece.
Yet another embodiment of a stroller, according to the present disclosure, includes an adapter that can be translated from a first position to a second position, and vice versa, with respect to the stroller.
A spacing between the adapters can be adjusted by translating two adapters, for example, in which the spacing between the adapters is comparatively large in a first position, for example, while the spacing between the adapters is comparatively small in the second position. When, according to the present disclosure, the adapters are provided with the connecting pieces, the child seats can be connected to the connecting pieces both in the first and in the second position of the adapters, and thus of the connecting pieces. However, the spacing between the adapters, and thus the connecting pieces, is different.
Yet another embodiment of a stroller, according to the present disclosure, includes an adapter that is pivotable about a pivot axis from the first position to the second position, and vice versa, with respect to the stroller.
Pivoting the adapter is comparatively easy. The pivot axis extends parallel or transversely to a direction of motion of the stroller. A user will find such a way of pivoting to be comparatively easy and logical.
Yet another embodiment of a stroller, according to the present disclosure, includes an adapter that can be locked in at least the first or the second position.
In such an embodiment as just described, the adapter cannot undesirably move out of a particular position.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.